


“For such a small cock, you produce a lot.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Piercings, Top Kageyama Tobio, bottom hinata shouyo, flower boy, kinda public sex, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Hinata finds a tattooist hot, they get it onnnnnnnnn.It’s shit
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 529





	“For such a small cock, you produce a lot.”

Everyday Hinata can’t help but look into the tattoo shop, to see a hot, built tattoo artist with his sexy pierced lips. Always wondering how good he must be at sex. So he has now encouraged himself to get a tattoo, it’s irrational but this is the only way he can talk to the sexy man. 

“Hello, wel- excuse me are you old enough to be in here?” A freckled guy behind the counter asks.  
“Yes! I’m twenty-three!” Hinata answers, getting a little annoyed at the man’s assumption.  
“Can I have proof? You look like you’re in year 8.” Hinata knows he’s short and has a baby face but it isn’t as bad as everyone depicts it to be.  
“Here.” He grumbles passing his passport to the green-haired man.  
“Tsukki! Come here!” He calls out with a cheerful tone like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.  
“What is it Yamaguchi?” The Tsukki guy comes out, he’s kinda intimating. His arms are covered in tattoos and half his neck is covered. A sudden burst of laughter comes from the blond as he sees Shouyo’s passport.  
“Come on! This isn’t yours, don’t lie. Are you trying to impress your friends at school? It’s a good replica of a passport.” Yamaguchi and Tsukki continuously laugh at the ginger, ‘this place is going to get a bad review on trip-advisor’ Hinata thought.  
“King, come here this is the best thing I’ve seen.” Hinata’s cheeks flush red as he sees the raven walk in, his muscular tattooed arms on show as he wears a black tank top.  
“I told you to stop calling me that, dinosaur fucker.” He goes behind the counter to look at it and chuckles a little. “This isn’t real. Nice try. Come back in two-no four years.” The raven tattooist passes back his passports and escorts him out. 

“I’m twenty-three! I own the local flower shop! Why would I lie?” Hinata starts to shout at the good looking tattoo artist, his expression not changing the slightest from his shouts.  
“Why would someone like you want a tattoo?” He asks, folding his glorious arms.  
“Because they are pretty and fascinating.” The short boy replies, folding his arms too.  
“What do you want?”  
“A sun to match my name.”  
“What type of desig-“  
“Minimalist.” The raven is trying to catch the ginger off guard but he smiles at the straightforward answers. He likes his pride, it’s kinda cute.  
“Okay then. I believe you. Mine name Kageyama Tobio.” Hinata smiles as he follows the man inside, ‘Kageyama Tobio is such a cute name.’  
“Wait you believe him?” Tsukki question, with a salty, confused expression.  
“He’s the owner of the flower shop.” That’s all Kageyama replies with, Tsukki and Yamaguchi seem to back off after that. Odd.

-

“Fuck- nghh shit.” Kagayama’s ears are deceiving him, ‘he’s not moaning. He’s just in pain. Stop being disgusting.’ As he tattoos the ginger’s wrist his brain can’t stop thinking of the most erotic things, he keeps on losing concentration as he stares at the half-lidded boy.  
“Kageyama, you stopped. Carry on. Faster. Just finish already.” Those words are way more erotic than they should have sounded. Admittedly, for the pass several years Kageyama has had an unrequited crush on the flower boy, he doesn’t know why or how it started but it won’t stop. 

“I’m all done.” He announces, the boy looks at his wrist in amazement. Covering it in plastic to keep it protected.  
“You’re so amazing! Thank you!” Catching the tattoo artist off guard, he hugs him. Blushing heavily as he realised what he just did. “I’m sorry-I’m just really affectionate.” ‘Cute’ Kageyama thought as he watches the flower boy, blush and fidget.  
“It’s okay.” He reassures, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s exposed thigh, stroking it softly. With each stroke he can feel the boy heat up. “You’re so cute.” He whispers, Shouyo’s eyes widen. This. Is. Not. Happening. Closing his eyes to see if he will wake up at any moment, he feels a pair of lips embrace his. The cold metal of the piercing, tingling his lips. Making the area throb a bit from the coldness. Hesitantly he response, scared that if he kisses to harshly he will disappear. Kageyama hand travels up his body, gripping his finger locks. Deepening the kiss, entering his tongue, to Hinata’s surprise his tongue is pierced too. The feeling of his pierced tongue fighting against his soft tongue brings shivers down his spine. As the kiss progresses, Tobio pulls the sun boy on his lap. They part their, Hinata’s eye still close with a slight blush on his cheeks, his lips swollen. Kageyama’s dick becomes a little more hard just by the look of his blissful face. 

Hinata’s tight shorts don’t cover up the fact that he is throbbing you hard.  
“Already this hard.” Tobio chuckles, gripping it tightly through the course fabric. “It was just a kiss.” He whisper in his ear, nibbling on it a little. Then continuing down his neck with open mouth, wet kisses enjoying the little reactions he is receiving.  
“Kag-Kageyama.” He softly moans, loving the gentle touches of the man. A cold hand reaches up his top, gently playing with his hardening nipples. He grinds his hips downward as he is edging for friction. “Mmmh Kageyama.” He moans again, loving the attention the older man is giving him.  
“Fuck-“ The raven pants, his body suddenly feeling with impatients. He can feel his erection press against the tightness of his jeans, poking at the metal zip of the jeans. Hinata isn’t helping his erection calm down, his grinding hips down, rubbing his plump arse on his jeans.  
“Shit calm down.” Kageyama stops the movement of the boy, trying to catch his breath. It is too much. 

Catching his breath, he pulls himself out and pulls Hinata’s out. Rubbing both of their cocks together, pumping them both. His grip tremendously strong. Hinata grips onto the tattooist’s shirt trying to support himself, his legs trembling from the immense pleasure. A foreign feeling he’s never felt, past lovers could not compete. The leaking precum which fell from his tip making it easier for Kageyama’s wrist to move faster. Hinata gasps at the size difference between the two men, he definitely feels intimated by it. Warm tears fall from Hinata’s eyes, Kageyama kisses them way. His hand doesn’t slow down, carrying on jerking the pair off. His veiny, long cock sliding against Hinata’s small, sensitive, leaking cock. The feel of his soft, smooth cock against his rough, mature cock feels exceptionally good. He’s never seen someone become so mindless from just a simple wank. 

“How would you like my cock inside you?” Kageyama whispers cockily in his ear, kissing around his sensitive spot.  
“It would feel so good. Put it in me.” Hinata drools, closing his eyes as more tears seep from the corner of his eyes.  
“Not today, flower boy.” Kageyama fake frowns, chuckling at the boy’s pouting face. Knowing full well he wants his cock inside him. “Don’t give me that face.” The raven threatens, stopping his movements and gripping only Hinata’s cock, tightly. Giving it tight long strokes, knowing this will drive him crazy.  
“I’m-Cumm-No-“ Little droplets of cum pool out, but he is forced not to cum as he places his thumb over the slit.  
“Lift your top up.” Kageyama demands, he complies exposing his boyish chest. His little erect, red nipples on full displace for the sadistic artist. A shoot of coldness runs through his body as he feels the freezing lip piercing come in contact with his sensitive nipples, he jolts away but Kageyama’s grip on his back is too strong to move back.  
“Kag-Kageyama! Please!” He begs, the pleasure getting too much for him to handle. His little body unable to register the pleasure properly. His throbbing cock getting too painful to even breathe properly. “Please, please, please!” He chants gripping on Tobio’s shirt, dampening it with his tears and drool. Giving mercy on the ginger flower boy, he gives him a couple more strokes and covers his tip as he cums to not soil both their clothes.  
“For such a small cock, you produce a lot.” Kageyama licks his fingers, humming at the taste. “You taste so sweet.” Shouyo blushes watching the man clean the cum off his hands. 

Sitting silently for a moment, Hinata’s gaze keeps on falling on the huge dick between his thighs.  
“Do you want me to suck it?” He asks, teasingly stroking it, wanting to get a reaction out of the expressionless raven.  
“Go ahead.” The ginger falls to his knees, stroking the cock a little, mentally preparing himself to put it in his mouth. Licking his up and down gaining a faint moan. Teasingly kissing the huge vein on the side of his cock, putting all his attention on it. Getting impatient, Kageyama grabs a lock of the ginger’s hair and forcefully putting entering his mouth.  
“Open your mouth more.” Kageyama commands, feeling his teeth graze his cock a little. “No teeth!” He painfull screams, Hinata muffles a sorry. Opening his mouth a little and moving his head up. Focusing on the tip a little, enjoying the taste of the oozing precum. And shoving his head back down, continuing this rhythm. Kageyama pulls the boy off his dick, Hinata sits there confused, but is soon surprised from the lewd actions. Thrusting it back in. Thankfully Hinata doesn’t have a gag reflex, however tears escape his eyes from the sudden pressure. The feeling of his tip and the precum painting the back of his throat makes him moan a little. Wanting a release quickly, he grips the sides of Hinata’s face and thrusts his cock in and out of his mouth. Hinata’s skilful tongue circles around his cock, Kageyama let’s out out a string of curse words every time. Nearing his edge, he pulls him cock out, rubbing his tip against his lips he gives himself a few more strokes before spilling his seed all over his face. 

“That took an hour to do, King you disgusting pervert.” Tsukishima looks at him in a disgusted manner.  
“Do you remember who your boss is?” Kageyama questions threateningly.  
“Like you would fire me King. You would lose precious Yamaguchi if you.” The blond laughs, the raven rolls his eyes.  
“Here’s the money.” Hinata hands him the fifty pound note and Kageyama denies it.  
“You gave me a good payment in there, but I think I need a better one. So why don’t we go out sometime?”


End file.
